starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Coronet City
Coronet City, or Coronet for short, was the bustling capital of Corellia.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Characteristics Often referred to as "The Jewel of Corellia," Coronet was a bustling urban metropolis located on the coast of the southernmost continent. It was a technologically advanced city with beautiful architecture, but its urban development paled in comparison to Coruscant. In keeping with Corellia's spacefaring heritage, Coronet's spaceport was second to none. Coronet was also home to the headquarters of CorSec and was heavily patrolled, although patrols were somewhat lighter in the Blue Sector, a rough section of town filled with cantinas, tattoo parlors, casinos, and fences, where offworlders tended to congregate. The famous Treasure Ship Row was a large bazaar located just inside Blue Sector and was famous for offering just about anything a customer could desire, legal or otherwise. Underneath Coronet's maze-like city streets lay a vast underground series of tunnels and caverns, where the Selonian population lived and worked. Snaking its way among the Selonian caverns was the subway system. Similarly, the infamous Meatlump Gang hid in the sewer system beneath the city streets. Here, they plotted a number of terrorist schemes against the populace. The Corellian Space Museum was also located in Coronet City, filled with artifacts from the earliest history of space flight. The Corellian Stock Exchange was also located there. The city also possessed a mag-lev train system to transport cargo throughout the streets.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy It was known for its parks and many open spaces.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia The Teeno Village district, as well as mag-lev subways and trains, which stopped at various stations, among them Juni Street Station. There were also several casinos and Peace & Security stations, of which one shared a basement with a museum. Diadem Square was located in the downtown area of the city, and had stores and air-tuks. The city also had its own HoloNet news channel, known as Coronet City Info, abbreviated as CCI. History by the Empire.]] In 3641 BBY, Coronet City was the center of fighting on Corellia during the Battle of Corellia, the first major battle of the Galactic War. The Corellian Council had quickly capitulated to the Sith Empire for power, and the Sith immediately moved to occupy Coronet City as a beachhead, and from there to take Corellia to the Empire. Coronet City became occupied by Sith forces, closing off all communications with the rest of Corellia and the Republic. Later that year, Sith forces were driven from Coronet City and Corellia by Republic forces lead by The Hero of Tython and General Var Suthra working with CorSec and resistance groups on Corellia, although there were millions of casualties in the battle and ensuing occupation. In 1 ABY, Luke Skywalker and Rogue Squadron led an assault on the city, which was under Imperial occupation at the time. Their objective was to aid the Rebellion in rescuing Crix Madine, a high-ranking officer in the Galactic Empire. At the same time, General Rieekan, the commanding officer of Rogue Squadron, was attending a conference in one of Coronet's capital buildings. Unfortunately for the Rebels, Imperial forces in the Corellian sector had learned of both Crix Madine's defection and the meeting between the Rebel Alliance and Corellian officials—this presented Rogue Squadron with a dilemma: protect an important member of the Rebellion, or rescue an equally important asset of the Empire. The team frantically raced between both objectives, which were under fierce bombardment from TIE/sa Bomber squadrons and AT-AT assault, but it seemed that both of the officials were doomed. When defeat looked at hand, Han Solo and his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca arrived in the Millennium Falcon, and provided the Rogues with much needed support. They used their space freighter to evacuate those trapped in the capital building, allowing Commander Luke Skywalker to concentrate on aiding the rescue of Crix Madine, who by this point had become locked down in the Coronet tech center—the arranged pick up point for the Imperial traitor. ]] Moments before the meeting place of Corellian and Alliance delegates crumbled under successive bombing runs from Imperial fighters, the Millennium Falcon was able to take off from the rooftop of the doomed structure, while the Rogues held off the advancing Imperial forces nearing the tech center. Soon, two TIE Fighter groups, both coming from opposite directions, attempted to intercept an incoming shuttle but failed as Rogue Squadron held off the two waves, securing the successful escape of their defecting officer. As Crix Madine fled the planet, Rogue Squadron rendezvoused with the Rebel evacuation shuttle and the Millennium Falcon, just as two modified TIE Bombers released their payload on the structure. During the Disciples of Ragnos crisis, the Jedi of Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum had information that the Corellians had reports of the cult's activity. Kyle Katarn and Jaden Korr went to investigate, and soon discovered that the cult members had hijacked a beam tram, and had also armed a bomb. Jaden fought his way forward from the back of the tram and disarmed the bomb, while Kyle used his ship, the Raven's Claw, to destroy the freelance cargo ships that had dropped the cultists off on the tram. With the bomb disarmed, the cultists sped up the tram in an attempt to ram it into the station, but Jaden was able to make it to the control car at the front of the tram and stop it before it crashed. During the early Yuuzhan Vong War it was the site of large-scale rioting after the New Republic Advisory Council voted to redirect a fleet from Corellia to Bothawui. The capital city of the planet Trigalis, New Coronet, was presumably named after Coronet City. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' * *''Side Trip'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 2'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' }} Notes and references External links * * Category:Capital cities Category:Cities on Corellia Category:Coronet locations